Not Over You
by XyKPfan
Summary: Paul goes out for some supplies and runs into someone from his past. Songfic. IkariShipping. Minor Twinleafshipping.


A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a little Songfic that has been stuck in my head for the past few months.

The Song is _A Little Too Not Over You_, The singer is _David Archuleta_, and the shipping is _IkariShipping_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul sucked his teeth as he pulled the collar of his fleece jacket over his chin. The cold was ridiculous. The snow was coming down so thick he could barely see three feet in front of him. The streets were covered with a blanket of snow that was about an inch and a half thick. Cars were completely covered and it had only been snowing for an hour and a half.

Paul reached in his pockets for his gloves. His hand came to rest on a small object. When he pulled it out, his eyes widened.

It was a red ribbon. But it wasn't the ribbon itself that gave Paul pause. It was who it belonged to.

The ribbon wasn't his.

It belonged to his ex.

His beautiful, blue haired headed ex.

_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else_

Grimacing slightly, Paul shoved the ribbon back in his pocket and put his gloves on. He grabbed at his collar as he began walking again. The snow was wet and sticky and hard to walk in, making him pick his feet up and down constantly. A walk to the Pokemart which should take a half an hour at a brisk walk was most likely going to take him an hour, longer if he had to wait in line to purchase his supplies.

He saw a woman walking out of a general's store. Paul began scrutinizing the woman. She was tall, had crystal blue eyes, navy blue hair, a white cap with a pokeball insignia, pink boots, a white scar…

Paul froze.

That was his ex. That was Dawn.

_It's for the best, I know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside_

Paul locked eyes with her. The two stared at each other from a distance. No words were spoken as they tried to read the other's feelings from afar.

Dawn blinked several times. But that was it.

Paul just stood there, looking at her. She was beautiful. The yellow barrettes no longer in her hair, giving her that more mature look. Her big crystal blue eyes glistening and shining like stars. He could try to rekindle their relationship. But he had to do it in a way so that she felt comfortable as well. He couldn't rush it. That's why she left him.

A blond-headed young man rushed out of the general store carrying two cups of hot chocolate. He handed Dawn one and gave her a peck on the cheek.

A lightning bolt pierced Paul's heart. His tongue suddenly grew dry. Tears stained his face.

He couldn't believe this! She had moved on!

_And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

He couldn't watch this. Before Dawn could say anything, Paul turned around and ran away. He heard her call out to him but he didn't care. He just needed to get out of there!

Damian cringed at the man who had just sprinted off while Dawn just sighed. This was not how it was supposed to go.

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

Paul slowly made his way up his front porch. He saw his neighbors making a snowman in their yard and grimaced.

When Paul looked back towards his own yard, his eyes widened. He saw himself and Dawn making a snowman of their own, wrapping her old pink scarf around it.

_Not over you_

He shook his head firmly before walking up his patio steps.

_Memories  
Supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it be this hard_

Paul grasped the railing on the deck as he tried hard to fight back the tears that demanded to be released from his eyes.

_Should be strong  
Moving on  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside_

_And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

Paul felt in his pocket and took out Dawn's old ribbon. It was dirty and torn in several places. He slowly ran his fingers over the small piece of red satin. A wave of emotions ran through Paul's mind.

_Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand_

Leaning against the railing, Paul opened up his hands. He waited as a gust of wind took the ribbon and carried it away. Paul watched as it got further and further out of his sight.

_Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh  
Oooooooh  
Oh  
Ooooh, oh_

Paul slowly stepped inside his house, closing the door behind him and shutting the cold bitter air of winter. His lips were pressed tightly together at he hung up his coat. His eyes shot open once again as he recognized another flashback coming into play.

This time, Paul saw Dawn sleeping the couch in his living room. He himself was getting a blanket and…putting it over her? And kissing her on the forehead? When did that happen? Paul couldn't remember a time when he wrapped Dawn up in a blanket or kissed her that wasn't on the lips.

Was he seeing things? Or was this really happening?

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

Paul rubbed his eyes once more. The image was still there. He was sitting on the couch beside his then sleeping girlfriend.

Paul sighed. If this was sending him a message, it was too late. Dawn was had moved on. It was over.

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

Paul slowly mounted the banister. Taking one last glance, he looked at his past with a painful sigh, before switching off the light and heading to bed.

_  
Not over you_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! And please don't forget to review!

XyKPfan


End file.
